


Gravity

by ghostury



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostury/pseuds/ghostury
Summary: Life is hard, sometimes it rewards you with three boyfriends for your efforts.
Relationships: Boost/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Sinker/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing an ACTUAL full on piece of fan fiction, so hang in there while I figure it out. I'm also open to ideas and constructive criticism if you want to toss some notes my way, please do!
> 
> p.s. I don’t care if that’s not how the garbage launcher works, I’m shooting trash out a cannon.

CoCo Town wasn’t exactly what you would call high class. It actually fell somewhere in the middle, catering more toward the people who did the menial jobs on the upper levels. It’s a place for good, hard-working people who didn’t make that many credits but had just enough to get out of living in the lower levels.

Your life wasn’t glamorous but you couldn’t complain. You had a decent job washing dishes at Dex’s Diner, a roof over your head, and food in your belly. And sometimes you didn’t even notice the smell of garbage piling up around the district.

“…tragically 50 people have lost their lives due to a malfunctioning garbage launcher,” The woman on the holonews announced as you watched, chewing on a piece of slightly burnt toast. There has to be a better way than launching trash out of the district. You don’t even know where they are shooting it.

Hopefully at the senate building.

You clean up the remains of breakfast and turn off the news, making sure to switch the buckets from a leak under the sink before heading back to your room to prepare for another day at the grindstone. Maybe this weekend you’ll look up a video on the holonet so you could fix the damn leak yourself. The landlord definitely wasn’t going to. It would be cheaper too. Probably. You hope it will be anyway.

One last check to make sure you’re presentable, you grab your bag and head out the door. The bright morning light reflecting off all the buildings causes you to flinch, it takes you a hot minute to get your eyes to adjust. You lock the door, giving it a quick jiggle double checking that it was indeed locked this time before you begin the trek to work.

That one time you didn’t check and came home to find your door unlocked was one of the most nerve wrecking nights of your life. You had combed the apartment, pot in hand, checking every corner for anyone who would’ve come in while you were at work. Sleep was hard that night since you were constantly waking up at every little sound.

Just a new thing on the long list of desperately needed repairs.

Despite it all, your job was actually something you looked forward to every day. You had hit it off wonderfully with the human waitress, Harmony, and quickly became close friends. Dex was sweet on you too and often let the two of you take home any left over food that didn't sell that day. It definitely helped with your grocery bills and kept your fridge full. And your waist line a little thick.

It was after the lunch rush that Harmony leans through the serving hatch, arms folded on the little counter.

“Hey, let’s hang out this weekend. We’ll go to 79’s? Watch some nuna-ball?”

You look over at her, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of your lips, “Really? Nuna-ball? You watch that?!”

Harmony grins, twirling a piece of her blonde hair around a long finger. “Nah, but I knew you’d say no if I said it was to check out the clones.”

And the truth comes out! You’d be lying if you weren’t curious about the clones as well. You’d seen the usual ones with red markings patrolling around before, but never without helmets.

“Harmony I had no idea you were into clones!” You tease, setting aside the plate you had been drying.

“I’m not! I think.” She squeaks, “Come on, don’t you want to see what they look like under all that gear? People watching and getting drunk! It’ll be fun.”

“Harmony!” You gasp in mock scandalized horror, a hand over your chest.

“Not like that!” The young woman slaps her hands against the counter. The good humor has you both smiling. It didn't sound so bad and you didn’t have anything else planned for the weekend. You sigh loudly, guess the do-it-yourself leak fix holovids could wait another week, “All right. Nuna-ball and drinks it is.”

The waitress let’s out a delighted ‘yes!’ and pumps her fist in the air.

Dex waddles into the room, carrying a box of ingredients from storage, “Just be careful heading home afterwards you two.”

You always were but for Dex to mention it made you and Harmony look at each in concern.

“One of usual customers mentioned there was another break out at the penitentiary,” He sighs. “Sorry for bringing the mood down but it hasn’t hit the news yet and from what I could get the prisoner is dangerous.”

It was nice having a boss who looked out for your well-being, he couldn’t give much but he gave you both, and the diner, his all. Sometimes you think of where you’d be today if you hadn't landed this job — if Dex hadn’t hauled you out of the gutter. You mentally shake away the dark thoughts. Not today.

Harmony shakes her head and smiles at Dex.

“It’s fine, boss. Thanks for letting us know!”

You nod in agreement, turning back to the sink and fishing up another plate to scrub. “Yeah! But let’s get to it! This diner won’t run itself!”

“Ain’t that my line?!” Dex chuckles, saddling up to his station where he begins to prepare ingredients for the dinner rush. You watch him for a moment, glancing over at the serving window when Harmony ducks back into the dining room to greet a customer with a cheery ‘welcome!’.

Dex flicks a Bith bean at you with a wide grin, “Get back to work!”

Yeah, life wasn’t that bad.

The weekend came sooner than you expected and you find yourself shivering and alone outside of 79’s waiting for Harmony to show up. Checking your comlink for the millionth time you sigh, finally giving up and call her. After a few moments, the young woman finally answers and .. She doesn’t sound too hot.

“Hey.. I’m sorry, I was asleep all day..” Harmony croaks causing you to flinch in sympathy. Poor thing, if she sounded that bad you couldn't hold it against her for not calling to cancel on you sooner.

“You sound like shit, maybe I should come over..” You tug your jacket tighter around your body.

“Nooo,” She whines softly, “You’ll get sick too. Party on in my honor.”

You hold the comlink away from your face when she breaks into a coughing fit, as if she would spread whatever she had to you through the device. Sighing, you bring it back and look back at the bar, “All right. I’ll try my best for you, just get some sleep and feel better soon, ok?”

Harmony makes a soft noise of confirmation and the two of you end the call. You'll have to see if you can get a droid to bring her some soup and medicine later. You stuff the comlink back into your pocket and head into the bar.

The music is deep and thumping, it feels like your whole body is vibrating with the beat. It’s different and you’re a little nervous without Harmony here. She was way more confident than you were in new places — that’s why she worked the front and you were in the back washing dishes. Looking around you spot an open booth, taking a deep breath you make a beeline for It dodging around dancing bar goers.

You slide into one of the circular booths along the wall, unsure of what to do next. There's no menu on the table, and a droid hasn't zoomed over to greet you yet. The crowd around the bar means you'd probably have to go over and order there. You rub your palms nervously against your thighs. You’ll go over later when it thins out a bit. Who needs drinks when you're people watching. Not you. Nope.

Another deep breath and your gaze wanders over to the people gathered on the second floor of the bar. There really are a lot of clones here. Huh.

“Hey, someone took our booth! I told you to stay there so we wouldn’t lose it!”

Your eyes go wide and a small prick of panic shoots through you and look over at the sound of the voice. Stars, you really hope they weren’t looking for a confrontation. The two clones standing at the edge of the table grin at you, brandishing drinks in both hands.

“Sorry, I can get up.” You start scooting out but one of them stops you.

“Woah, hey! Don’t get up,” The clone has two massive scars on his face, and his hair shaved into two red stripes. He places the drinks he was holding down on the table in front of you, “Looks like you could use this. I’m Boost by the way,” He jerks his head to the side, “That’s Sinker.”

There’s an awkward silence then. They’re waiting perhaps for you to introduce yourself.

You don’t.

You’re too busy staring at them as your brain tries to process how human interaction goes again.

“Uh,” Sinker nudges Boost with his shoulder and a silent conversation seems to pass between the two men, “Mind if we join you? There’s no other open table. It's fine if not, Boost hasn’t had his bath yet so I won’t blame you.”

“Hey!” Boost pouts, “I took one as soon as we landed. We all did!”

You blink back into reality, offering an apologetic smile before shuffling further into the booth, giving them some room to sit down.. “Sorry. I don’t mind, uh, go right ahead.”

The look of pure joy on their faces makes you blush and a tiny smile tugs at the corner of your lips. Sure, they shared the same face but seeing just how happy they were — they were _cute_. The pair slide into the circular booth — on either side of you.

Okay, that was not what you had expected.

They're all charming smiles as they get comfortable, and you smile tightly back.

“So, we didn’t catch your name?” Sinker edges a shot glass closer toward you.

You squint at the glass suspiciously, trying to figure out what drink it is exactly. It’s purple and kind of sparkly. It honestly looks like a tiny liquefied galaxy. Dex doesn’t have this on the menu.

Boost chimes in, breaking you out of your scrutiny of the mysterious purple beverage, “I bet it’s something like Pierce, cause you’ve _pierced_ my heart!”

He dramatically grasps at his chest with both hands, slumping over a bit so he’s closer to your side.

_What_.

Sinker rolls his eyes hard, “More like Bolt cause they’re _bolting_ away after hearing that line.”

“That’s not—” You try to answer but your voice is drowned out by the pounding music and the bickering of the two clones. It’s all a little overwhelming if you're honest with yourself, your entire face feels like it’s on fire but you try your best to keep yourself together and calm. It’s not often you’re the center of attention, especially not from strangers. Harmony was always good at keeping the heat off you. That’s why you washed dishes and she dealt with customers.

You hope she’s doing okay.

Boost snaps his fingers and the sound brings you out of your thoughts. Right. People are talking to you. The red head looks smug, and all too pleased with himself as he reclines into the booth, stretching an arm over the back, “Okay, so it’s something cute .. like Wallflower! I bet it’s Wallflower.”

_That’s not even a name!_

Sinker shakes his head as he leans forward, folding his arms on the table. You glance over at him, and the butterflies in your stomach start a wild riot when he smiles at you. It's just your nerves, at least that’s what you tell yourself as you duck your head to avoid his gaze.

It has absolutely nothing with just how _handsome_ he is.

“Mousy like the mouse droids.” Sinker’s voice is soft — soothing, “Hey, you look ready to go find somewhere to hide you doing okay?” Your eyes widen a fraction, looking over at Sinker. Had you been so easy to read? He smiles and bobs his head in a way that says he gets it. If you're that uncomfortable, he’s giving you an out.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. I was suppose to meet a friend here, uh, for drinks. Which is what you do at bars, go drinking. But she couldn’t make it, so I’m trying to make the most of it.” Your voice trails off at the end, reaching for the shot glass in front of you and downing it in one go. It’s stronger than you expected and the alcohol makes your whole body shudder. There's a weird sparky sensation in your mouth too, what even is this drink.

This is probably not your best decision tonight.

Boost laughs at whatever expression you’re making, and takes the empty glass before sliding another one over. This one is red instead of purple. “Then let’s party in honor of your friend, Mousy!”

_Kjshdkajhd!!_

You down the next glass resigning yourself to the fate that your name is now Mousy and this was your life.

The next day you wake up to a massive headache, it feels a lot like someone’s banging around in your head with a hammer, and what is easily the worst hangover of your life. The last time you got that drunk was when you were a teenager and a friend got their hands on some cheap booze. Sighing, you stick a hand out from under the covers and blindly feel around for the button to shut off the alarm figuring that your clock going off was the source of your pain.

Nothing happens.

The banging continues.

You groan. There’s medicine in the kitchen, but that means you’ll have to get up and that really doesn't sound like a good idea. So you stay curled up under the sheets until you can’t take it anymore. It’s a struggle but somehow you manage to disentangle yourself from the sheets, and roll out of bed. You give the world a moment to stop spinning before getting to your feet and heading down the hallway, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

The sound of snoring and something moving in your little kitchenette makes you stop in your tracks, and suddenly that hangover is gone. You start to panic because, as far as you were aware, you lived alone. You go from disoriented sloth to one with the Force in two seconds flat.

Half a second if you weren't hungover.

A million scenarios run through your head on how horribly this will end for you as you peek around the corner into the main room, only to spot the familiar white armor of a clone trooper bumbling around in the kitchen.

The snoring is louder now, a cursory glance over the rest of the open room, and you pinpoint the noise as coming from another clone with familiar red hair that’s passed out on your couch. There was no way you were forgetting that haircut.

Oh.

Stinker and Booster.

It takes a hot minute for your brain to recall the events of last night — what it could remember anyway. You vaguely recall that they had been concerned about how drunk you were, and that they insisted on escorting you home. You don’t remember much else after that, or ever getting home and into bed. You’re still in your clothes from last night so at least drinking was all you did and not something scandalous with two troopers.

That’d just be stupid, that would never happen. _Pffft_.

It would have been kind of hot though. Harmony would’ve been proud of you.

“H-Hey,” You keep your voice low, and inch slowly into the room and in the direction of the kitchenette. The hangover starts to make itself known again now that you’ve determined your life wasn’t in any immediate danger. Sinker looks up, twirling a hydrospanner around in his hand.

“Oh, hey. Sorry, did I wake you?” He smiles, bashfully gesturing to the leak that's been haunting your dreams for weeks now, “The dripping was driving me nuts. Hope that's okay..?”

It’s more than okay. It’s on your knee and ready to propose okay.

“Yeah, no, help yourself,” You shuffle into the kitchen, fishing from painkillers out of a drawer and mumbling, “There’s plenty more things around here you can fix if you're offering.”

Sinker leans back against the counter, watching you get a glass of water to wash the pills down. “Just point me at ‘em. And as payment—”

You nearly choke on the water, right, people get paid for their work usually. Credits were something you didn’t have a lot of but maybe Sinker would be cheaper than hiring an actual mechanic to come fix everything. Or fix any further damage you’d cause from trying to fix it yourself.

He chuckles, and pats you on the back.

“Easy there. Instead of credits, how about dinner?”

You stare at him in confusion, wondering if you really heard him right. _Dinner_? That was all he wanted for fixing things in your crappy apartment? Apparently, you take too long to answer as Sinker starts to look uneasy from your silence, “Uh, forget I said anything—”

“No!” You practically shout, grabbing hold of his arm with both hands as if Sinker was going to disappear on the spot if he finished what he was saying. The sudden outburst catches the white-haired trooper by surprise and he freezes, “No, I mean, yeah? That sounds fine! I can make dinner if you’re willing to um.. Eat.. My cooking.”

_Smooth_.

Sinker nods with a soft ‘mhm’, and looks down at where you were holding onto his arm then back at you. The faint red that begins to color his cheeks make your heart beat a little faster. Neither of you move and instead just stare at each other. You didn’t want to get too hopeful but maybe there was something here. Something mutual.

“S’mn’ne say food..?”

The two of you jump apart and look toward the living area where Boost is stretching on the couch. The other trooper rubs both hands over his head, looking around the room with bleary eyes. You take a deep breath, sheesh, you feel like a little kid getting caught red-handed doing something you weren't suppose to.

“Yeah, you’re making it di’kut!” Sinker smirks at Boost’s pouting, playfully bumping you with his shoulder. That weirdly intense energy that was building between you two dissipates. When you look at him, he winks and heat blossoms across your cheeks.

Wait until Harmony hears about this.

Sinker and Boost settle comfortably into your life after that night, spending any free time they had at your place just simply being domestic. Affection flowed freely, mostly aimed at you, Sinker was subtle, shy touches and chaste kisses, while Boost was more expressive. He’d grab you up in tight hugs, and always touching you in some way. It was nice and you found you didn't mind it in the least.

All of your appliances and pipes were like brand new now thanks to Sinker’s handiwork, and Boost even found whatever was stinking up the refresher. All they asked for in return was a home cooked meal, which you were all too happy provide.

You weren't that great at cooking but you picked up a few tricks from watching Dex at work, thankfully the guys didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, they loved it. It really made you wonder what kind of food they were eating while away. You were seriously considering packing them lunches.

Harmony thought it was adorable.

“I am so disappointed that I was sick that night!” She whines, leaning through the service window while you finish up the last of the dishes from the morning rush. “Really, you didn’t miss much. We got drunk and went to sleep, the end.” You laugh.

“Nuh uh, you went to sleep and woke up with two boyfriends.”

Things did move fast but no one really discussed what exactly was happening between the three of you. You just knew that you liked them, they liked you, and that was good enough. “I-I don’t think it’s that serious..”

“What's not serious?”

The sudden voice cutting into the conversation startles the two of you. Harmony squeaks, and you nearly drop the dish you had just cleaned. Standing in the doorway that leads to the back alley is Boost, grasping a take out box in one hand and his helmet in the other, and looking adorably curious.

You carefully set the plate down on the pile of other clean dishes, reaching back to untie your apron, “Hey Boost. I’ll be right with you.”

“I’ll let Dex know you’re on lunch break.” Harmony looks at you with a knowing smirk. The petulant child in you rises up and you stick your tongue out at her as you go over to Boost, ushering him back outside and shutting the door behind you.

Away from prying eyes, you lean in and press a kiss to the corner of his lips. It’s become a familiar show of affection, one that you've repeated several times now with both him and Sinker. Each and every time their face lights up in joy and their cheeks turn a deep red.

“Brought you some lunch,” Boost offers you the box of food, which you take gratefully before heading over, and taking a seat on the bench that you and Harmony usually sat on during lunch breaks. Stinky trash weather permitting. You make yourself comfortable against his side, opening the box and settling it across your lap.

“Thanks! Oohh.. Looks yummy,” You wiggle in excitement, reaching in for a protato wedge. Just as you bring it to your mouth Boost leans in, eating it right from your hand.

You gasp, “You jerk! That was mine.”

He chuckles around a mouthful of your precious lunch. The _nerve_!

“Got to pay your taxes, Mousy.” Boost waggles his brows at you, and oh if he wasn’t so cute you’d smack him. But fine, two can play that game. You look at him through your lashes, putting on your best innocent act, “If you wanted me to feed you, Boost.. All you had to do was ask.”

He sputters and coughs, face turning as red as his hair.

You take out another protato wedge and wave it in front of his mouth, “Say ‘ahh’.”

Boost hesitates, flustered and unsure at first. You can practically see the gears in his head turning as he debates whether he should give in or not. Much to your delight, he opens his mouth and leans a little closer. But the food takes a detour and you stick it in your mouth instead with a smug grin, “Mm! So good!”

The trooper looks positively _offended,_ “I knew it! Augh!”

You laugh, and Boost crosses his arms over his chest pouting. It did make you feel a little bad though, with a little coaxing you get him to open his mouth again, and this time let him eat the protato wedge. You eat the rest of the meal, pausing occasionally to feed Boost. The conversation is light, revolving around how your respective days have been thus far and all too soon, you're done eating and lunch break is over.

“Oh yeah, Sinker’s going to be late for dinner.”

You nod in understanding, that’s all he needs to say. They’re soldiers, and duty comes first and foremost. “All right, I’ll keep a plate warm for him then.”

Boost smiles, and you notice that some of the worry on his face disappears. Something was bothering him, you’d notice it earlier but if he wasn't ready or able to talk about it — you wouldn't push. So you settle for the next best thing; reaching up to cup his jaw in your palms and press your lips to his.

The kiss is soft and slow, you try to convey your feelings to him through it. To reassure him. Boost just melts into it, dropping his helmet on the ground with a clatter so he can wrap both arms around your waist, pulling your body as close to his as humanly possible. The hard edges of his gear dig uncomfortably into you but you'll live cause this felt _good_.

“I’ll see you at home,” You voice is low and breathy when you break apart for air. Boost affectionately bumps his forehead against yours, lips curling up in a smile. “Yeah. See you then.”


	2. Page 2

You’re nearly asleep on Boost’s chest when Sinker finally comes home.

In your haste to get up you accidentally elbow Boost in the stomach and he lets out a loud ‘oof’. A quick kiss on the cheek in apology and you’re up and bolting for the door. You throw your arms around Sinker's neck as soon as he steps inside the door, clinging tightly to him. He laughs, and maneuvers a large duffel bag out of the way, with a free hand Sinker reaches up to cup the back of your head, and leans down to claim your lips with his own. It’s painfully short and not nearly enough, and you greedily chase after him when he ends the kiss.

“Well, hello to you too.” He teases, releasing you and letting his hand fall away from your head and back to his side. You’re a tiny bit embarrassed, trying to settle down, “Sorry. I just.. Kind of missed you?”

Sinker’s gaze is soft and full of affection, “Don't be. I missed you too.”

Boost comes up behind you, arms wrapping tightly around your waist, as he rests his chin on your shoulder. “I missed you too!” Boost puckers up and bats his eyes, making loud kissy noises. Sinker smirks and flicks his brother’s forehead, their antics make you laugh and lean back into Boost’s chest as he whines and rubs his forehead.

“Yeah? I’ll give you a kiss with this fist,” Sinker shakes a clenched hand in his brother’s face, “Come help me with this, Boost. Got us some civvies.” He pats the duffel bag, maneuvering around the two of you and heading for the bedroom.

“I’ll heat up some leftovers while you get comfy, Sinker.” You gently pry yourself out of Boost's grip, much to his displeasure, and plant a kiss on his cheek to pacify him. He pouts and follows after his brother.

You watch the two bicker as they make their way down the hallway and into your bedroom. Something had been feeling off recently, but neither of the guys had mentioned anything lately. Sinker and Boost were as affectionate and jovial as ever but sometimes, when they thought you weren’t looking, there was tension and worry in their faces.

They were soldiers and there was a war going on, they had every reason to be on edge sometimes. Maybe it was nothing and you were just overthinking it, either way you decide you’ll ask them about it later if only just to clear the air. You shake your head and let out a heavy sigh as you head over to the kitchen, loading a plate up with left-overs and warming it up. Nothing worse than cold food.

You make your way over to the sofa and get comfortable once you're done. The guys return a few minutes later as you’re flipping through channels on the holovision. If they were handsome in their gear, they were even more handsome in the loose, dull colored, and _insanely_ comfortable looking civilian clothes. They looked more like people and not just tools of war, and thought only made your heart ache more for them.

The clones deserved so much better.

Boost drops down onto the sofa beside you, stretching his arm over the back and behind you. You smile and snuggle into his side, nestling your head against his shoulder. He smiles and tilts his head, pressing his lips into your hair. He’s so warm and things are peaceful, quiet aside from the show that’s playing on the holovision. Sinker takes the plate you left for him and eats his dinner at the small table in the kitchen. You wait until he’s done eating to bring up what’s been bothering you.

“We want to—”

“So, is everyth—” You begin and quickly stop as your voice overlaps Sinker’s. The two of look at each other in surprise. Boost, the jerk, _cackles_.

You lightly elbow him in the side.

“You first.” Sinker sets his plate down in the sink and goes to where you and Boost are sitting. Carefully, he tests the strength of the coffee table with his hand before perching on the edge of it so he can face you — and most likely block Booster’s view of the holovision.

“It’s nothing really,” Boost tries to kick his brother in the shin, you place a hand on Boost’s knee in hopes he’ll settle down, “Just lately you guys seem to have something on your mind? Is.. Uh, is everything ok? It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it or whatever, I just—”

Sinker grabs your hand from Boost’s knee, stopping you mid-ramble.

“Yeah, there is.” Boost sighs and you glance over at him, watching him run a hand over his head, “And we’re glad you asked cause we weren't sure how to bring it up with you.”

So there was something wrong.

There’s an intense silence, most likely everyone waiting for the other to speak before Sinker finally gives in and goes first. “This won’t change anything between us, ok?”

He squeezes your hand and your heart sinks. It’s about your relationship then.

“It’s, uh, usually not just the two of us.” Sinker swallows thickly, clearly nervous but here goes nothing, “There’s three of us. Commander Wolffe. We’ve been through a lot together and.. He knows about this, us, but he’s being difficult.”

You squeeze your eyes shut and sigh.

Boost jumps in, quick to reassure you of where you feared this conversation was heading. “We like you and whether he’s in it or not, we wanna keep this going.”

They weren't breaking up with you and that’s.. A little better, you suppose. The potential addition of Wolffe though makes your head spin. Sinker looks at you in concern, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of your hand.

“So,” He begins softly, “We realized we hadn’t told you about that, and we wanted to know how you felt it. If you'd be okay with Wolffe too.”

You weren’t sure. You had barely managed a relationship with one person before much less two at the same time. Stranger things have happened though, you never expected Sinker and Boost to barge into your life either — so what was one more.

You open your eyes to see their worried faces staring intently at you. A soft breath escapes you, “This is new for me. I’ve never been in a relationship like this before.. but I’m willing to try if Wolffe is. I really like you both too and I don’t want this to end..”

The two troopers look relieved. You can't help but smile a bit, watching Sinker and Boost exchange happy smiles of their own. Apparently they had been expecting a much worse reaction.

You interlace your fingers with Sinker’s, affectionately squeezing his hand. “So, tell me about this Commander Wolffe.”

Their faces light up in delight, and for a moment there may have been a mischievous glint in their eyes. Sinker settles onto the sofa on your other side, eliciting a squeak from you as you’re squished between him and his brother. With everyone’s worry eased, you spend the rest of the evening listening to the guys tell you wild stories of their favorite missions involving Wolffe.

The following days are blissful and easy-going, no garbage launcher mishaps, nor were there any fights in or around the diner. It was strangely peaceful and you were honestly starting to feel a bit on edge, it was like a calm before the storm and you were just waiting for the chaos to rain down.

And rain down it did.

It was still dark when you woke up, rain pelting against the window just above your bed. You sigh and roll into the spot where Sinker usually slept only to find a fading warmth in its place. The guys must have recently left for the barracks, which means you need to get up and leave for work soon too.

Ugh. So much for sleepy, rainy morning cuddles.

You pout and roll out of bed to prepare for the day. The rain began to pick up when you were leaving, turning into an outright tsunami by the time you arrive at work. You were ill-prepared for the rain to go _sideways_ but you weren't about to let a little rain sour your mood. Thank the Stars you had the foresight to keep an extra pair of clothes at the diner, initially for any food related mishaps but now was as good as time as any to bust them out of your locker.

Except it’s been a while since you dropped these clothes off, and the pants fit a little too snugly around your middle and digs into your stomach. You sigh loudly, frustrated, and suck in your gut. Hopefully no one will notice once you put an apron on.

This _sucks_.

The rest of the day is remarkably uneventful, not many people were going to be out in this bad weather but you can’t shake this odd feeling of being watched. You look through the window into the dining area a few times hoping to catch whoever may be looking, a few times you even thought you saw Sinker or Boost sitting at a booth. It couldn't be though, since your guys never came in through the front and would always greet you.

You finish drying a plate, setting it aside and smile to yourself remembering all the times they’d come over and kiss you. It made your heart flutter with just how much you loved them.

“Oho, thinking of something dirty?” Harmony’s teases, leaning through the window as she typically does when she’s not swamped. Your cheeks burn, and you hastily turn your back to her untying your apron. “I am not!”

Harmony hums, folding her hands under her chin and watches you fuss about the kitchen, preparing to leave now that the diner was closing for the day. “There were two clones here today, one kept ordering caf so I couldn’t kick him out.”

“Oh yeah?” You try and pretend you’re not interested, hanging up your apron by the sink. But you are definitely curious, especially if it involves the clone troopers. They rarely come around CoCo Town except for Sinker and Boost.

“Yup!” Harmony pops the p at the end and smiles, “Well, the cute blonde one left earlier, totally my type by the way, but the other one stayed. He was missing an eye, all broody and grumpy looking. Kept giving FLO these nasty looks—”

Wow, did Harmony always talk this much?

“Wait, you said he’s missing an eye?” You cut in, causing Harmony to pause long enough to nod before picking up where she left off. You frown. Sinker and Boost had told you that the most distinctive feature that set Wolffe apart from the others was his missing eye.

Then the eyes you felt on you all day, could it have been Wolffe? A million questions raced through your mind; was he evaluating you? Maybe Sinker and Boost had finally convinced him to talk to you, or was he determining if you are a security risk? Why didn’t he just ask for you?

Stop.

Worrying like that wasn’t going to help, Sinker and Boost said they would stay with you no matter what. You took a deep breath and chased the whirlwind of thoughts away. Everything was fine. You’re fine.

“I’m heading out now,” You smile at Harmony, and she pouts. It makes you feel a little guilty for not paying attention, you resolve to make it up to her in the future. Maybe with a cake. You grab your clothes from this morning and head for the back door, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Harmony! Good night, Dex!”

“Be careful!” Dex calls out, nearly drowning out Harmony’s little ‘byyyeee’.

It’s a small blessing that the rain has finally let up as you step outside, now just a gentle shower rather than the downpour it had been during the day. The only downside was that it was dark. Darker than it usually is when you go home. You clutch the folded clothes tightly to your chest and take a deep breath, beginning the familiar trek home.

You’re almost half way home when you feel someone staring again. This time though it deeply unsettles you, and the little hairs on the back of your neck stand up. It feels _malicious_ . You start to walk a little faster, scanning the area around you for someone, anyone, who might be following you. That’s when you hear it — footsteps behind you, matching your pace and everything inside of you _screams_.

Then you're running, heart in your throat and adrenaline spurring you on. Whoever is behind you takes off after you, you can hear the sound of their feet smacking puddles behind you. The world around you blurs, there's not another person out at this hour, not in this rain. No one that would actually care enough to intervene anyway. You aren’t even sure where you are any more but something inside of you says go home — where it’s safe.

You can feel the person behind you get closer, so you make a sharp turn down an alley, shoes sliding on the wet street. A decision you instantly regret as you begin to lose your footing, only to feel someone’s hand grip your upper arm, pulling you back up. A scream is caught in your throat, out of the corner of your eye you see familiar white armor rushing past. You stumble to your feet, unsteady and swaying, finally looking behind you.

And just like that the threat was gone. Wide-eyed, you watch a trooper with blue markings easily disarm a Rodian, twisting his arms back, and slapping a pair of stasis cuffs on him. The two yell at each other but you can’t make out a word of it with how loud your heart is pounding, it feels like it might explode. You don’t even hear the expletives coming out of the Rodian as he’s hauled away.

The trooper that stopped you from falling stays at your side. You recognize the gray markings and instantly you feel a wave of relief flow over you. Those are Wolfpack markings, you lean in closer hoping it was perhaps Sinker or Boost. You stop when his face is illuminated by the lights and you spot the false eye — it’s Wolffe.

“I’ll drop him off for Fox to deal with.” The other trooper announces and Wolffe nods. He looks over at you, a trembling and shaking nervous wreck. No doubt your face flushed red and panic stricken.

“Breathe.” He commands, and you do, loudly, gasping as your knees finally give out from under you. Your lungs burn and your entire body feels like jello, weak, and not doing anything you want it to do. Wolffe catches you easily once again, grasping under your arms and hauling you back onto your feet. You lean heavily against him, oblivious to the way he gently grips your sides to keep you steady.

“When you’re ready, I’ll walk you home.”

You nod, lips quivering with the urge to cry. You really didn’t want to, not in front of Wolffe, but when you press your forehead against the cool plastoid of his armor you can’t hold it back. Today had been rough, and that had been too much.

True to his word, Wolffe walks you home at a slow and steady pace.

You've never been so happy to see the dumpster that guards the front door to your place before. You also never thought you’d look at the dumpster and think _home_ and _safety_ either yet here you were, shakily unlocking the door and letting Wolffe guide you inside. His presence helped calm and soothe your frayed nerves on the way home, but you were still a little unsteady and uncoordinated. Wolffe easily maneuvers you around the coffee table in the pitch blackness of your home, and eases you down on the sofa.

“Let go.”

_Huh?_

You blink at the gentle command, unsure of what Wolffe means until he gestures at the clothes that you’re clutching so tightly to your chest that your knuckles have gone pale. You mumble a soft ‘oh’ before letting go and Wolffe gently removes the crumbled clothes from your grasp, setting them down on the coffee table. You flex and stretch your fingers, feeling the aching stiffness in each one. Wow, just how hard were you digging your fingers in?

“Do you want me to stay?” Wolffe ask softly, and you nod quickly without hesitation.

And he just stands there in front of you, not making any attempts to move or do anything at all really. It’s too dark but that doesn’t stop you from staring up at him, although it’s so dark you can barely make out the features of his face, he’s unbearably handsome. You find that your heart is beating a little faster now for an entirely different reason.

“Um, wanna sit?” You pat the empty space next to you. Wolffe just stares at you for a moment longer before seemingly giving in and sitting beside you. The side of your thigh presses against his armor clad one, and it makes you feel a little nervous. You feel like a teenager again on a first date trying to see how far you could go with physical contact. It’s like you weren't even terrified and running for your life just moments ago.

“Sinker and Boost talk about you a lot,” Wolffe begins to speak and you look at him curiously, “And I’m sure one of them has informed you of our situation?”

You nod. Sinker explained it a little more in depth to you later that night after he and Boost told you about Wolffe. They were the only survivors of their original squad and through all the hardships of war their bonds grew deeper — it was never romantic but it was something. Something they didn’t have a label for but whatever it was, wasn't that unusual for clones to experience. Sinker mentioned, for example, that Fives and Echo are just as close as they were.

“Did they tell you why I wasn’t getting involved?” You shake your head. It never crossed your mind that Wolffe may have a reason to avoid you aside from just not liking you. You see him take a deep breath before he speaks again, “We had tried this before and it didn’t work out, it just made everything difficult.”

“Wolffe..”

“They would throw a fit and ignore us every time we left for duty, got jealous and would try to make us pick sides, pitting us against one another,” He lets out a frustrated growl and clenches his fists, you wanted so badly to reach out and soothe him, “I’m not going to let that happen again.”

“Wolffe, I didn’t know. This whole relationship, dating more than one person, is new to me, and I’m surely going to make mistakes.” You let out a soft sigh, nothing felt like the right thing to say but you felt that you needed to, “Sinker and Boost make me happy.. I want them to be happy too, and that includes you Wolffe. You don’t have to like me the same way they do, but it would be nice if we could be on good terms—”

There you go, anxiously rambling again but Wolffe’s words stop you in your tracks, “Let’s go on a date.”

_HUH?_

This is not a conversation to have in the dark, you _need_ to see his face, to hear him say it again so you know you aren’t just imagining it. You clap your hands loudly and the lights come on, temporarily blinding both of you with the sudden flood of bright light. “A date? You want to go on a date?”

Wolffe, once he can see again, turns to stare at you like you've suddenly sprouted a second head, and maybe a few extra limbs. He points at the ceiling, “You have clap activated lights?”

You’re almost offended by the sheer look of disbelief on his face, “That's not important right now!”

He claps his hands and the lights turn off, shrouding you both in darkness again. You can hear him trying to muffle a laugh, so deep and warm that you want to make him as laugh as much as possible in the future — but not right now, you're trying to be mad at him. You grab one of the pillows on the sofa and smack his shoulder, at least you think it’s his shoulder.

“Don’t laugh at me! Asshole!” You squeak.

“I can't..” Wolffe hides a smile behind his hand, taking a deep breath to collect himself. “You need to tell me why you even have these lights.”

You collapse back into the sofa with a pout, “Look. Harmony installed them when I first moved in, and they come in real handy when you’re sick on the sofa and don’t want to get up to turn them off or on! Don't judge me!”

Before anything more can be said the front door opens with a harsh woosh, startling both you and Wolffe. He's on his feet in a heartbeat with a hand on his weapon, prepared to draw. He lets out a relieved sigh when he sees Sinker and Boost stumble through the door, elbowing each other when they briefly get stuck trying to enter at the same time.

Sinker slams his palm into the light switch on the wall, and the lights come back on. The two clones are momentarily caught off guard to see their Commander standing in front of you, but it doesn’t stop them from dodging around him to get to you. They're firing off a million questions a minute, checking you over for any injuries.

“Guys!” You hold up your hands, “I’m not hurt. Just.. Shaken up.”

The pair look like they don’t believe you, their brows are drawn together in worry. Your cheeks burn under the intense scrutiny of their gazes, touched that they cared so much for you. You reach up to wrap an arm over their shoulders, pulling the guys into a hug. Boost leans in easily, burying his face against your neck. Sinker’s cheek presses against yours as he twists an arm around you to hug you in return, tightly clutching the back of your damp shirt.


	3. Page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upgraded to a Mature rating! I tried to be ambiguous about Reader's gender to (hopefully) remain neutral.

After that night everything returned to a sense of normalcy, except for the nightmares. You didn't think it would bother you as much as it did but your sleeping mind apparently had different ideas. Some nights in your dreams you would escape on your own whipping out some self-defense moves you had learned from Harmony, some nights you didn’t — the Rodian tackling you and ultimately ending your life in a myriad of brutal ways.

You shot up in bed, gasping for air as your heart pounded a million miles a minute in your chest. Limbs shaking from the adrenaline, a sheen of sweat on your skin. It takes a moment for your brain to catch up — you’re safe, in your own home, in your own bed.

“Mm.. Babe?” Boost stirs beside you while Sinker still sleeps on your other side, his voice rough and deep from sleep, “Another nightmare?”

“Y-Yeah..” Your voice trembles, putting a hand over your chest to try and calm your racing heart. He sits up and scoots closer to you, slipping an arm around you to tug you close to his bare chest. He’s comfortably warm, solid, and smells like your soap from a shower he took not too long ago.

Boost gently squeezes your arm, pressing his lips to your forehead. “You're okay. Breathe with me, okay? In.. And out..” Closing your eyes you lean into his chest, breathing slowly In time with him. The two of you sit there until your heart begins to slow back down, the grip of panic loosening its hold on you.

“Better?”

You let out a contented hum, smiling as Sinker chooses that moment to let out a loud snore. Boost rolls his eyes and squeezes you close. You’re thankful for whatever force decided to bring these two idiots into your life. It’s hard to get back to sleep after that though, however Boost stays up with you running his hand up and down your back.

Everything’s quiet and you tilt your head back to look at Boost, admiring him as best you can in the dark. He’s so handsome even with the scars, and to this day it still amazed you that despite being clones they manage to _look_ different and _be_ different with their own quirks.

Boost looks down at you, gaze flickering from your lips to your eyes. “What are you thinking so hard about, huh?”

“You,” You grin and Boost smiles back, leaning in to bump his forehead against yours.

“Me, huh? Gonna share?”

Grinning, you shake your head as Boost leans in to peck you on the lips. He laughs when you melt into him becoming greedy and wanting more. The two of you trade small kisses, chaste and tender, under you grow hungry for something more.

“Do you..?” He breathes against your lips and you nod hastily. Stars above, _yes_. You close the distance again, pressing your lips hard to his — eager and desperate. The sound of his moan goes straight to your core and it makes you ache for his touches. You’re _hungry_. Boost’s hands are on your legs, squeezing, and sliding up as he grabs the back of your thighs and hauling you up onto his lap.

You break away from the kiss with a delighted gasp, flinging your arms around his shoulders. All while simultaneously trying your best not to knee or kick Sinker as you struggle to find a comfortable place to put your legs. The bed wasn’t exactly big and now with three bodies in it you weren’t given much room to maneuver on. Eventually, with some acrobatics on your part, you settle on wrapping your legs around his waist and shudder at the way Boost’s skin feels on the inside of your sensitive thighs.

Boost’s hands and lips are everywhere; mouthing along your jaw and down your neck and mumbling praises, pawing desperately at your body as he sloppily rushes to prepare you. Your mind is foggy and solely focused on a singular goal of feeling Boost inside of you and just how good he makes you feel. You’re loosened up just enough before he man-handles you into position.

Just loose enough for it to burn as you sink into his lap and be filled with his length.

“Ah..!” You tremble in his arms, squeezing your eyes shut as your body clenches around him. Digging your fingers into his shoulders, you try to brace yourself through the brief pain and try to get accustomed to how _full_ he makes you feel.

It does a lot for Boost’s ego to hear you gasp, knowing he could pull those kind of sounds from you so quickly. You can see the devilish little smile on his face and just know he wants to pull more sounds from you — or at least make enough noise that it’ll wake Sinker. He presses his forehead to yours, a hand gripping your hip while the other presses firmly against the space between your shoulder blades.

It’s love making, slow but no less passionate. The room is silent aside from the bed creaking as your hips rock and grind together, pierced by harsh gasps and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. You cling tightly to Boost, his grip on you so firm that you're at the mercy of his slow pace, relishing the slow thrusts and the sensation of your chests pressed firmly together.

You’re about to cuss him out, tell him to move faster when he _does_. Awkward as it is in this position, he manages to bounce you on his lap and you let out an appreciatively deep and loud moan.

The heat inside of you builds until it finally breaks, your orgasm hitting you hard enough that your body locks up as you ride it out on his lap. Your body jerks and twitches, mouth hanging open in surprise at how suddenly it hits you.

Boost squeezes your rear, panting hard as he pauses to watch you. The way you squeeze and clench around him drives him to find his own release, finishing deep inside of you with a low groan.

You slump against him trying to catch your breath.

“You two having fun without me?” Sinker’s voice comes from the other side of the bed and you blush that the two of you did manage to wake Sinker up. Boost smirks, pressing you close to him with one arm before reaching back to grab a pillow and smacking his brother with it.

“Yeah! You could’ve joined if you weren’t snoring!”

They bicker, as they usually do, but it’s always light-hearted. It lulls you nearly to sleep until Boost seems to notice, running his hand over the back of your head.

“Guess I wore you out, huh?”

You feel his lips against yours again, and you sleepily return it as best you can. He squeezes your hips and gently starts to ease you off his lap, “Come on, up, you’ll get a cramp if you sleep here cyar’ika.”

Sinker laughs when you pout but you reluctantly comply, lifting yourself up off Boost’s lap and flopping over into the middle of the bed, ignoring the wet mess the leaks out between your thighs. You'll clean it up later, right now you’re too drained and exhausted to care.

Boost throws an arm around your chest, molding his entire body fully against your backside and planting a kiss on your shoulder. Sinker rolls over and tangles his legs with yours before giving you a sweet kiss, “Good night.”

“Good night.” You stifle a yawn into the pillow, snuggling back down into the bed feeling safe and loved between your guys.

You manage to get through work the next day without much fuss. The last time Boost and you had been together, you had to call in sick to work the next day since you weren’t capable of walking straight – or at all for that matter. But today there was a little bounce in your step, because tonight is the night you get to go on a date with Wolffe.

Sinker greets you at the door, and you gleefully kiss his cheek when you enter. He seems amused by how excited you are, “Good day at work, huh?”

You shake your head, “Looking forward to the date.”

It still feels weird saying that to one of the guys you’re actively sharing a bed with, and being romantic on top of it. Then again, most people don’t say they’re dating two people who then introduce you to a third and said go for it. Sinker notices you disappearing into your own head and lightly taps your forehead, “Better go get cleaned up or you’ll be late.”

“Right! Sorry!” Another quick kiss and you’re bounding down the hallway and into your bedroom. He shakes his head with a fond smile, going back into the living room to join Boost on the sofa.

Boost twirls the remote around in his hand, “Think they’ll get along?”

“Let’s hope so,” Sinker mumbles something in mando’a, flopping down onto the sofa and stretching out. Whatever he said gets a chuckle and a mischievous look from Boost.

Soon enough, the door rings and Boost is the one to answer this time. He steps aside to let his brother inside, “They’re runnin’ a lil late, why don’t we sit down in here.”

Wolffe frowns, eyeing Boost suspiciously but complies nonetheless as he goes into the living room and takes a seat in one of the single chairs. “What are you two planning?”

“Nothing!” Sinker sits up with his hands on his knees, a very serious expression on his face. Boost joins him on the sofa, the two brothers looking way too smug as they stare down Wolffe over the coffee table.

“How the tables have turned, Commander.” Boost smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Wolffe makes a sound that’s somewhere between a sigh and a growl, gradually becoming irritated that his glaring isn’t working on the two. “What are you two up to?”

“We’re giving you the talk!” Boost snorts, “Since you’re taking our sweet little Mousey on a date you need to know the rules.” He looks over at Sinker, double checking to make sure that he still has his brother’s support on this. How often did they get the opportunity to embarrass their Commander?

“That’s right,” Sinker nods at Boost quickly, “First rule! Have ‘em home by twenty-three hundred. If you’re going to be late make sure you let us know.”

Wolffe rolls his eyes. If you could get ready any faster that would be great.

“Second rule!” Boost’s voice is a little loud, he’s riled up and excited for this, and it makes Wolffe flinch. The clone smirks and slaps a little foil packet down on the table, “If you do it, use protection.”

The sound of the bedroom door opening catches Wolffe’s attention and he stands up to go meet you, smirking down at the two clones on the sofa, “I don’t need one. Have my own.”

Sinker looks scandalized and Boost’s had the wind taken out of his sails.

Finally, you come waltzing out of your room feeling kind of cute and confident. You weren’t sure what to wear so you settled on somewhere between casual and dressy. It was a pleasant surprise to find that Wolffe had the same idea, dressed in simple slacks, a black shirt and jacket. He obviously took some pride in his appearance, Sinker and Boost were never this fashionable.

He looks good.

You like it.

“Hi.” You wave, cheeks burning. Oh yeah, killing it already with your charisma.

“Let’s go, we’re running late.” Wolffe jerks his head toward the door and begins to make his way outside and you instantly deflate. He may look good but his personality could really use some work. It was going to be a rough date if Wolffe was going to behave like this. The boys offer you a sympathetic smile.

“He’s always difficult, don’t let it get to you.” Sinker offers as you begin to follow after Wolffe, “Yeah yeah.. Just don’t trash my place while I’m gone, ok?”

You smile at the chorus of ‘yes sir’ as the door shuts behind you.

Wolffe is already waiting beside a taxi for you when you come out. Stars, you really hope he isn’t going to lecture you about being punctual, it wasn’t your fault the dinner rush was larger than usual tonight. He opens the door to the backseat.. And the you just stare at each other.

“Has no one held open a door for you before? Get in.” Wolffe waves you along.

Oh.

You clammer in quickly, scooting across the bench seat to the far side when Wolffe gets in after you. He gives the driver an address you recognize as the location of the Galactic Museum. It’s massive and has been around for years. You and Harmony spent an entire day and still hadn’t even seen a quarter of what one wing of the Planetary Cultures exhibit had to offer.

“A museum date?” You grin at Wolffe.

“Is that a problem?”

You quickly shake your head, “Nope! No complaints here!”

Wolffe stares at you, and for a moment it seems like he wants to say something but instead he just shakes is head and reclines back, gazing out the window. Trying to get him to talk feels a lot like pulling teeth, so you spend the ride there making pleasant chit chat with the driver. He’s a recently widowed father of two, but his brother is visiting soon to help out.

Arriving at the museum, Wolffe pays the driver and climbs out. You scoot across the seat to exit out the same side, offering the driver a few extra credits as a tip. He thanks you and you wish him the best of luck.

You hop out of the taxi and smooth out your clothes. It really does look different in the evening light compared to the day. The plaza is spacious with a water feature in the center, everything meticulously arranged with holographic trees decorating the pathways.

“Hey, wait for me!” Wolffe has a head start on you and you have to jog to catch up to him, heading inside. You could’ve sworn he smirked a bit at making you run.

Maybe it was the dim lights, or the lack of people, or both that made the inside of the museum feel oddly — romantic. You didn’t want to get your hopes up but since Wolffe picked the museum for your date that maybe he would warm up to you some more. You owed it to Boost and Sinker to at least try.

Wolffe leads you around the exhibit, commenting on the various works of art and every so often you get a glimpse into what life was like for him and the others back on Kamino. Teaching the clones anything that didn’t benefit them in battle was considered worthless, and that made you even more bitter toward the Kaminoans.

He really does seem happy to be here, and you decide that this must be Wolffe’s way of being excited, and that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside.

You feel something brush against your hand and look down, spotting Wolffe’s fingers nudging yours — a silent request to hold. Smiling, you curl your hand into his. The hand of a soldier feels so different, it’s rough and calloused not in the way yours were from washing dishes.

“I’m sorry for being rude to you.” He continues to stare at a statue on display, no doubt it’s easier for him to talk to it than face you, “After what happened last time, I didn’t want to get hurt again. Or see Boost and Sinker get hurt.”

You squeeze his hand, “Some people are good at hiding the crazy.”

He sighs and it worries you that maybe Wolffe was placing the blame of a failed relationship solely on his shoulders. He lightly squeezes your hand, and it feels like he’s about to let go until he interlaces his fingers with yours.

You want to ask him more, to let Wolffe air out the bad feelings but there’s a chime over the intercom announcing the museum will be closing soon for the evening.

“Guess we better get going.” You look at him hopefully, “Maybe we can talk about this some other time? Second date?”

The corner of his lips quirk up in a slight smile and he nods, “Let’s go before we get locked in.”

The ride back to your place was quiet, the combination of the speeder taxi and the excitement of the date finally caught up to you. Your eyes start to droop and your head bobs. There’s an arm around you that tugs you across the back seat and into a warm body.

“Go to sleep.” Wolffe murmurs, tucking you against his side and you’re all too happy to comply. You snuggle close with your head pillowed on his shoulder as sleep claimed you.

You don’t get to see the genuine smile on Wolffe’s face as he watches you sleep, and you definitely won’t remember him carrying you inside when you arrive home and he gently lays you on the bed.

“We’re being sent on a mission.”

Wolffe’s words hit you like a punch in the gut. You’d gotten so use to having the boys around that you almost forgot they were soldiers fighting a war. The fantasy of keeping them safe and sound was shattered. It clearly upset you and Wolffe, fearing the worst, starts to open his mouth.

“Ah ah!” You hush him before he can start. Wolffe snaps his mouth shut, lips pressed in a thin line — tense. “I’m not going to throw a fit and demand you to stay, okay? It’s just.. Difficult, you know?”

You can’t find the rights words to tell them how you feel. There’s too many things you want to say and not nearly enough time to process it all.

“I’m going to miss you all. Be safe and take care of each other.”

Wolffe relaxes and nods firmly. Boost nearly tackles you to the ground in one of his hugs. You gasp for air and try to hug back, patting him on the back, “Air!”

“Sorry!” Boost lets go, smiling sheepishly. Stars, how is he so adorable. You lean in and slot your lips against his, it was suppose to be a nice, quick goodbye kiss but Boost, being Boost, won’t let it stay at that. He gathers you up in his arms and deepens the kiss, turning it into something more passionate and fiery.

Wolffe clears his throat. Sinker has to yank his brother back by the collar of his gear. You huff, standing there in a daze and wipe a little drool from your mouth, lips swollen.

“Not sorry about that one.” Boost preens, stepping back to give you space.

Sinker shakes his head and moves in front of you. You blush, shyly meeting his gaze as he leans in, his lips soft against yours. Sinker’s kiss is more subdued, tender and full of soft passion. You whine when he pulls away and joins Booster at the door.

Sinker just looks smug as he pulls his helmet on.

You lightly touch your lips with the tips of your fingers, glancing at Wolffe. Despite the nature of your relationship with the trio, you’re still too shy when it comes to being affectionate with Wolffe. What’s going on between you two Is still too new and fragile.

“We don’t have to..”

Wolffe rolls his eyes, sighing. “No, we don’t.”

You didn’t think your heart could sink more.

“But I hope this is fine.” It catches you by surprise when Wolffe leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of your lips. You just barely make it in time to kiss his cheek in return.

You nod dumbly, cheeks burning. “Yeah. That’s more than fine.”

Wolffe seems satisfied, judging by the slight smile on his face before it disappears under his helmet. “Try not to cause any trouble while we’re gone.”

“Me?! You’re the troublemakers!” You sputter as Wolffe ushers Sinker and Boost out the door. They’re almost out when Boost breaks away to barge back inside, hugging you once last time.

“Boost!” Wolffe growls and Boost quickly lets you go, hurrying back out to rejoin his brothers. The door slides shut behind them, leaving you standing there alone In your home once again. You’re still standing there long after they’re gone and trying not to cry. You already miss them.. So much.

You’ve still got to get ready for work. It’s all mechanical at this point, you could do it with your eyes closed. Clothes on, door locked, trudging the same streets one foot in front of the other to get to Dex’s Diner. Through the back door, apron on, wash dishes.

It’s mindless.

Harmony can’t stand it.

After the lunch rush when things settle down, Harmony leans in through the window and stares you down. You don’t notice or pay her any mind, which only serves to upset her more.

“Credit for your thoughts?”

You stare at the sudsy water in front of you, then lift your head. “Huh? Oh hey, Harmony.”

“Yeah! Hi! I’m Harmony, your best friend, remember me? What’s up? You didn’t even say hi to Dex when you came in!” She frowns, concern written all over her face by how you’ve been acting. You feel like a terrible friend.

“Hi, sorry, just kind of out of it. The guys got deployed..” Your voice trails off, going so soft that Harmony has to strain to hear it, “Left this morning.”

“Oh damn,” Harmony sighs, the bangles on her wrist clinking together as she pushes off the counter and through the door. She tugs you into her arms and you lean into her, “They’ll be okay, sugar. Don’t worry. You want some company? I can totally pack my things and come over.”

You manage a laugh, “Thanks for the offer but nah, I’m good. New experience, I’ll find a way to deal with it.”

It doesn’t sit right with Harmony, she stares at you like she wants to say something, anything, to comfort you or distract you but she remains quiet — even though it’s killing her. She’s a fixer and you’re sure if she had the ability, she’d be dragging your boys home by the scruff of their necks while yelling at anyone who got in her way — jedi, politician, no one would be spared.

A ding from the front lets you both know a new customer has come in.

“Guess we better get back to work.” You feign a smile that does little to appease Harmony. She starts to head back to the dining room with a soft, ‘got my eye on you honey’, gesturing between her eyes and you. It makes you laugh — a little.

Just as you’re about to start stacking plates, Harmony leans back in through the window. “Hey, uh, there’s this woman here who wants to see you?”

“Hope it’s not my mom here to judge my ability to clean dishes..” You try to joke but the look on her face says it’s not. You step through the door, looking confused between Harmony and a strange woman standing at the counter.

She’s beautiful, you’ll give her that but something about her puts you on edge.

“Hmph,” She looks you over from head to toe, “So you’re the rat they’re cheating on me with.”


	4. Page 4

You’ve never met this woman before and her comment catches you completely off guard, leaving you standing there in the diner looking baffled and confused. Tilting your head to the side, you wonder that _maybe_ if you squint you’ll be able to discern what the woman wants exactly. Whatever the hell that may be.

“Uh, I’m sorry? Do I know you?”

That wasn’t what she wanted to hear apparently, and you didn’t need to be Force-sensitive to feel the aggression rolling off her as a result. It’s enough to intimidate you into taking a hesitant step back, putting space between you and her. Just what did you do to earn this much anger from someone?! She advances after you, jabbing a finger in your direction.

“You home-wrecker! Don’t act dumb, I know you’ve been trying to steal my boyfriends from me!”

What.

“ _What_?”

“Don’t think I don’t know they’ve been sneaking around with you, you _slut_. Can’t even keep your legs closed, huh?”

“Excuse yo—”

There’s no chance to finish what you were saying because it feels like a bomb just went off in the diner — a bomb named _Harmony_. She’s a blur of blonde hair, and the pounding of heavy black boots on tile floor. The sound of her hand connecting with the woman’s cheek is deafening, and you stare at them in shock, frozen in place from the suddenness of it all. The woman stumbles back, clutching her rapidly reddening cheek and hisses.

“How dare you!”

“How dare I?! How dare _you_! Coming in here, insulting a person you don’t even know! A person I consider my best friend!”

The shouting was unbearably loud, nearing the point of screeching from both parties. It hurts your ears. You could see the woman’s face over Harmony’s shoulder steadily turning as red as her cheek as their anger mounted. The commotion draws Dex’s attention and he’s soon coming out from the back to stand between Harmony and the woman. A barricade to keep them from fighting.

“Enough!” His voice booms through the diner and your stomach tightens. You’ve never heard Dex yell like that before. He gently pushes Harmony toward you, “Harmony, cool your jets.”

He turns to glare at the other woman, “Ma’am I think it’s ‘bout time you left.”

Dex’s voice left no room for argument, and though she seemed ready to continue her fight she wisely decided against it. No doubt her only smart decision ever, in your opinion. She’s stumbling out the door shouting about getting the police involved.

You’re grateful there was no one eating at the diner at this hour. The tension in the room takes a while to dissipate after she’s gone.

“A few days ago Wolffe told me they had an ex and it ended badly,” You frown, rubbing your upper arm in an attempt to comfort yourself — something Sinker would do when he noticed you were unsettled by something, “Guess that was her.”

“Case of crazy ex-girlfriend, huh?” Dex hums, one of four arms stroking his chin while the others rested on his hips. “If she’s going to become a problem… I know a guy.”

Harmony huffs, “If we’re going to put a hit on her, I’ll do it for free!”

“Let’s just hope we won’t see her again after that.” You sigh heavily before slipping back into the kitchen, for such a short exchange it felt like it lasted for hours and was just as draining. It’s soft but you can barely make out Dex gently reprimanded Harmony for striking a customer. She retorts they’re not a customer if they don’t order anything.

It makes you smile.

You go home to an empty house that night. There’s no lights to guide you home, no one to greet you when you let yourself inside, no sound coming from the living room.. It’s empty. The darkness inside feels heavy, pushing down on you as you kick your shoes off at the door, next to the civilian shoes Boost and Sinker use.

“I’m home.” You whimper out into the void.

No one answers.

Dragging your feet into the kitchen and not bothering with the lights, you drop the bag of left overs from the diner on the counter. You didn’t want to seem ungrateful to Dex and Harmony, but the guys really did bring something special to your little world. You don’t even remember how you lived without them before.

They’ll come and go like this because of the war, you’ll have to learn and find a way of coping with that from now on. Or maybe they never come home. You take a deep, shuddering breath and bat away at the swell of tears in your eyes.

Whatever. You’re not hungry anymore.

“Cross that bridge when we get there.” You mumble to yourself, haphazardly throwing your leftovers into the fridge before heading down the hall to your bedroom. You don’t bother undressing and just fall face first into the bed with a loud sigh. The bed creaks in protest. Rolling onto your side, you cling to a pillow like it’s the only thing anchoring you here. It’s from Sinker’s side of the bed, the smell of shaving cream is a small comfort that helps lull you into a dreamless sleep.

She’s back again the next day, you can hear her screeching and making a scene in the front. And it’s taking every ounce of your strength to not start throwing Dex’s dishes out the window at her. She’s getting louder, practically shouting at this point, just to make sure you hear ever single venomous word she’s spitting.

“They’re only with you to get back at me! You’re just trash once they’re done playing!”

You do break a dish this time. Slamming it on the counter and it shatters into pieces, you grab the largest piece and barge out the door ready to finish a fight you didn’t even start. Harmony catches you before you can get far into the dining room, slinging her arms around your waist and hauling you back.

“Whoa, hold up, sugar!” Harmony pleads, “I wanna beat her face in too but Dex’s got it!”

Dex is on the other side of the diner, watching a Mandalorian haul the woman out of the diner. She’s hissing and spitting like a wet loth cat and the bounty hunter doesn’t seem even the least bit phased, the customers in the dining room just smirk and enjoy the show. When Dex turns and heads in your direction you can see just how _unhappy_ and disappointed he looks — a cold wash of fear douses your anger leaving you feeling hollow and _frightened_.

“Harmony, take care of the diner.” The waitress nods quickly, casting a worried look in your direction before hurrying off to finish order tickets.

Dex’s hand is heavy on your shoulder as he turns you toward the back and into his office. You’re shaking when he guides you to sit in a chair, and thick alien fingers carefully pry your hand open. Dex takes the shard of plate you had been clutching and tosses it into the garbage. In your anger you gripped it so hard that it cut into your palm, blood running over your palm and along your fingers.

“I’m sorry,” You choke out around the lump in your throat, hot tears spilling down your cheeks, “Please don’t fire me, Dex. I—”

“Hmph, none of that now. No one is being fired.” Dex is careful as he cleans your palm, wrapping it up in a bandage, “You got nothin’ to worry ‘bout. I ain’t mad at you, I’m mad at that woman.”

You sniff loudly, wiping away snot with the back of your sleeve, “It’s my fault she’s even here in the first place.”

“That ain’t your fault,” Dex lightly squeezes your hand when he’s done. You bite your lip and try to blink away the tears, it’s so hard to look straight at him so you stare at a stain on the floor. “Her bad decisions are her’s alone and no body else’s.”

A small piece of you know he’s right, that none of this is your fault but you can’t help but feel like it is. Maybe if you had never met Sinker and Boost, Dex and others could’ve been spared this drama.

You squeeze your eyes shut and take a deep breath.

“Think you can still work, kiddo?” Dex didn’t want to send you home, not with that woman nearby and you so upset. He sounds worried and you crack open your eyes, finally, _finally_ looking at your boss and nod numbly. He doesn’t look angry, there’s only worry and soft affection like that of a guardian looking after their charges.

“All right, whenever you’re ready come back out. Just be careful with that hand.”

Dex pats your head as he gets up, grunting and smoothing his shirt out with his other pair out arms. “Everything’s gonna be okay, just keep your chin up.”

A small smile tugs at the corner of your lips, “Yeah.”

The next day is better — a lot better actually. There’s no crazy woman screeching in the diner, you’re not breaking plates, and you’re definitely feeling better emotionally but you’re feeling cautiously optimistic. You’re slowly but surely getting use to not having the guys around, but it’s still rough going home to an empty house and your heart aches with the desire to see them again.

Work flows right by without any incidents, quiet and easy as it usually does, and just as you’re heading out at the end of the day Harmony bounds up beside you. She loops her arm through yours causing you both to sway a bit with her weight against your side.

“Hey there, friend!” Harmony beams, “So I had this idea since it’s the weekend…”

“Mhm, I’m listening.”

“You should come spend the night at my place! When was the last time we had a chance to bond?!” Harmony is practically vibrating with excited energy, “We’ll have some us time, watch trashy shows, pig out on junk food.”

You laugh. At first you thought to say no but the grip Harmony has on your arm says you can say whatever you want — this is happening. And she’s been not so subtlety pushing you in the direction to her own place. “Okay! Okay, you don’t have to twist my arm. I’ll go!”

Harmony lets out a ‘whoop’ of victory, pumping her fist in the air.

It was a night you wouldn’t soon forget. An evening filled with giggling as you built a pillow fort in Harmony’s living room, drank cheap wine, and ate left over desserts from Dex’s. You definitely wouldn’t forget the stomach ache and hang over the next morning.

The 104th Battalion return to Coruscant late the next day, and Boost is anxious to get off the transport and see you again. He had been on edge the entire mission, there was a constant nagging in the back of his mind that something right back home. Something involving you. Boost needed off this ship _yesterday_.

He let out a loud sigh, tapping his foot against the floor anxiously.

“I told you to use the ‘fresher before we left, Boost!” Sinker smirks under his helmet, holding tighter to one of the overhead rings as the ship swayed around the buildings on Coruscant.

“I did use it! I just wanna —” Boost falters, catching himself before blurting out that he wanted to see _you_ in front of General Plo Koon, “— go get a drink at 79’s cause _wow_ , what a mission that was!”

Wolffe bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

The shuttle sways again as it finally arrives outside the GAR barracks, the side opening up as it slowly descends onto a landing platform. Boost can’t wait any longer and jumps off the shuttle as soon as the hatch is open wide enough for him to get through. He bolts across the platform the moment his feet are on the ground.

“Boost! That’s dangerous! Don’t run!” Sinker shouts and the ship settles. He sighs and chases after his brother at a brisk pace that was certainly not running.

Plo Koon watches in amusement as the two troopers run off. The clones were notoriously bad liars, but Plo Koon enjoyed a close relationship with the men under his care. He knew, though they never spoke of it outright, about their breaking regulations to pursue a relationship with a civilian — and the ultimate fallout of when it failed. Sinker and Boost’s spirits were low and Wolffe had been snappier than usual, until recently that is. “They’ve been quite lively lately.”

“Sir?”

“I hope you’ll introduce us soon, Commander.”

Wolffe’s cheeks grow hot and he’s grateful that the helmet hides his reaction from view. Though he’s sure the Jedi can see right through him.

“I will see what I can do, sir.”

Plo Koon seems pleased by the answer and that’s good enough for Wolffe. He carefully disembarks the shuttle and starts to make his way across the platform, trying to keep a casual and nonchalant pace. The last thing he wants to do is make a scene of chasing after Boost and Sinker. Once Wolffe makes it off the platform and away from prying eyes, he begins to run. He knows where his brothers are going, a tiny piece of him wants to be there too.

_Home_.

It doesn’t take him long to catch up with Sinker and Boost, but the sight of them lingering outside your door sets off warning bells in his head. Their good-mood is gone, replaced by an emotion they feel in battle.

“The door is busted.” Sinker gestures toward your door and what remains of the lock on it spitting blue, electrical sparks — a sign that someone had failed to hack it and decided to brute force their way in instead. There was no clearer sign that you were in danger, or possibly worse. Wolffe quickly falls back into the role of a Commander, he couldn’t let his worry for you cloud his judgment. He’d worry about that after he knew you were safe.

“Boost, let’s get inside. Sinker, talk to the neighbors and find out what they know.”

The two troopers nod and immediately get to task. It takes the combined strength of Wolffe and Boost pulling to get the door to slide open just enough for them to squeeze inside. Inside they’re greeted by a dark home torn apart by chaos, the walls slashed and marked up with obscene writing, furniture was broken and tossed across the room.

There’s no signs of a fight, just the aftermath of a storm blowing through, but it does little to ease the troopers’ minds.

Wolffe calls out your name.

There’s only a deafening silence.

Boost takes off down the hallway, Wolffe hot on his heels, and into your bedroom. There’s a heavy pit in both their stomachs as they fear for the worst, that they’d find you dead in your bed. It’s only a small relief for them when they find that you’re not here, but the bedroom is no better than the rest. Everything that could be broken — _was_. Your clothes, their civvies, and any little trinkets you had were destroyed and tossed on the floor.

Wolffe had an idea who was behind this, and an angry fire blooms inside him. He wishes, _hopes_ , he’s wrong.

“Guys! I got something!” Sinker shouts from the front and both brothers rush to his call.

“What did you find out?” Wolffe demands as soon as he sees Sinker by the door, fists clenched tight. Boost stands at his side, his worried expression hidden behind his helmet.

“They’re at the police station.”

“Let’s go.” Before the words can finish leaving Wolffe’s mouth, the boys are squeezing back through the busted front door and racing to the nearest police station. This wasn’t what they wanted to come home to.

It startles everyone inside when three troopers burst into the lobby of the civilian police force, huffing and puffing from running through the streets. And that is where they find you, shaken but safe, sitting on a bench with Harmony beside you. It’s a huge relief.

The moment you’re on your feet is when you’re crushed between Sinker and Boost. It’s an awkward tangle of limbs as all three of you try to hug and cling to each other. It’s horribly uncomfortable with the way their gear and helmets press into you but neither you, Sinker, or Boost are willing to let each other go now. Not for anything.

You do let go, eventually, pulling away just enough to free your arms so you can wiping frantically at your face as happy tears start to swell forth. It feels like it’s been forever, and you’re so happy to see them again. Your voice cracks, “I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Boost rubs his thumb over your cheek, wiping away the stray tears.

You melt under his touch, and the world around you fades away. Everything will be fine now.

Harmony stands up from the bench with a quiet sigh and the barest of smiles tugging at the corner of her lips. You’re preoccupied with Sinker and Boost for now, he’ll have time later with you — privately. Wolffe slips past the three of you to join her, Harmony was there for you when they couldn’t be and she deserved some gratitude.

“Thank you for looking out for them.”

“Hm?” She tilts her head in Wolffe’s direction, curling a strand of blonde hair around one finger, “It’s nothing. That’s what you do for the people you care about.”

“It’s obvious you do,” Wolffe hums thoughtfully, “I wonder if we should consider you competition..”

“Only if you break their heart.” Harmony smirks mischievously at the trooper. Wolffe tenses up, he hadn’t actually meant it but now that he thought about it.. She was the closest person to you.

“It seems like you’re in good hands now, sugar.” Harmony gently pries you from Sinker and Boost long enough to give you a hug, planting an affectionate kiss on your cheek that leaves the faintest trace of red lipstick behind on your skin. “Gonna head back and let Dex know everything’s okay.”

You don’t even think twice about it, oblivious to the exchange between her and Wolffe, hugging Harmony tightly in return. “Thanks for staying with me. Be careful heading back. I’ll comm you later, okay?”

“You’d better!” She grins from ear to ear, sauntering her way out of the police station, but not before catching Wolffe’s eye again. Harmony points at her eyes then at Wolffe, mouthing out a silent ‘ _watching you_ ’ before she leaves. He shakes his head, looking back at you and his brothers, each with a hand on your hip as you spoke quietly to one another.

“We can’t go back yet while it’s under investigation, and I’ve already imposed on Harmony enough..”

“Don’t think they’d allow civilians in the barracks either.” Boost frowns.

Sinker shakes his head, “Maybe a hotel room?”

“I think now might be a good time to introduce you to Plo Koon.” Wolffe joins the group, rubbing the red smudge of lipstick off your cheek with a frown. You lean away from him with a whine, face scrunched up at how rough the touch is, “He may have an idea of where you can stay until this is resolved.”


End file.
